A Day without Aliens
by MelissaLianne
Summary: The Doctor and Donna have a free day without aliens and domination attempts, but the Doctor is filled with suspicion. A day without aliens isn't a day at all, in his opinion. A humour based oneshot.


**A/N**: Let's see how much I can write in twenty minutes.

The Doctor had always been living a busy schedule – fighting intergalactic monsters and saving the earth numerous times a day were just two things that he had to do.

Only, today, he had nothing to do.

"Nothing!" he scoffed to the pretty red headed woman who was leaning over the dashboard, examining the controls with a frown, "Nothing! No wars! No Slitheen attempting to take over Downing Street, no Cybermen attacking the city of London..." he scratched his forehead thoughtfully and sank back into a chair, looking pouty.

"Well, I dunno," replied the redheaded woman, straightening up and fixing him with a stern expression, "Why not travel back in time to, say..."

"I don't go looking for aliens," he said crossly, "They come looking for me, Donna!"

"Of course, the whole world revolves around you!" Donna shook her head and leant against the rail, her hair flowing past her shoulders.

"It actually does," replied the Doctor serenely.

"Well, it can't hurt to have a day off... can it?"

At this statement, he half fell from his chair and his expression fashioned terror. "N-nothing?" he stuttered, "I, a Timelord doing nothing! Donna – I thought we'd got this straight – I can't sit around eating chips, watching Harry Hill's TV burp or... or any of this human-ish stuff! I like that word, human-ish..." he tilted his head to the side looking slightly dazed, before shooting back to earth. "But that's beside the point! I don't want a day doing nothing!"

"Well... you're a Timelord, start some bloody history, else how are you meant to make it?"

The Doctor pouted. "I don't think that's optional..."

Donna ignored him and grabbed his arm, pulling him to his feet. "Listen space boy," she snapped, "You do as I say. We're off to find some aliens and that's that!"

The Doctor did not reply; he merely looked at her beseechingly.

"Come on!" she narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head, before walking towards the TARDIS doors.

"Okay, okay, I'll go and find some aliens! Just don't expect me to be very successful!"

"Success isn't about beating aliens," said Donna mysteriously, "It's about..." she opened the TARDIS doors and beamed as a familiar and comforting childhood sound rang through her ears, "Ice cream!"

"Oh, no," groaned the Doctor, "I can't have ice cream."

"Why ever not?" Donna led him towards the truck, smiling happily.

"Oh you know... all that timelordspaceywaceyintergalatic...stuff. It's big stuff, you know."

"Your mouth is big stuff, and it'll be none existent if you keep rabbiting on! Come on, let's grab some ice creams." She walked towards the window of the van and smiled charmingly. "Two vanilla ice creams, please."

A strange noise sounded and the Doctor whipped his sonic screwdriver out eagerly—

But it was just the sound of the machines inside the van, whirring. "Right you are m'lady..." replied a figure, whose face could not be seen as it was covered by a thick black hood.

"Donna, it's an alien, I know it is! Ah, I think I saw them on platform... end of the world, you know, with Rose?"

Donna stared at him and then hit him on the arm. "Don't start spouting nonsense at me space boy or you won't get your ice cream!"

"Don't want one anyway, it's all unhealthy acids..." the Doctor glanced around his surroundings, taking them in for the first time. They seemed to be in a sort of deserted village on the outskirts of... London, perhaps? Smelt like it anyway. The sea was nearby...

He was prodded in the arm and brought back to his reality.

"Got your ice cream," Donna said.

"Keep it... I fancy some chips. I love chips, me." The Doctor frowned again and rubbed his temples. "Something... is wrong..."

At this, Donna shrieked: "Something is wrong? More like something is normal, the way it's supposed to be! It's good not to be around aliens just for ONE, bloody day! I've accepted it, why can't you?"

"Because I am a Timelord," said the Doctor, looking at her seriously and ignoring the out held ice cream, "It's my duty to protect the earth from bad guys and aliens and... you forgot the sauce for my ice cream."

"Forget the ice cream!" she snapped, her hair blowing in the wind and her eyes glittering with annoyance, "Let's just... go for a walk, you know, do what humans do."

"But I'm not a human," he replied sulkily.

They began to walk along the road in silence, the only sounds being made were that of the Doctor's soft converses scuffing the dead leaves beneath his feet, and the sound of Donnas' heels clicking in a manner of importance.

"You may not be a human," she said after a while, "But you try your best."


End file.
